


Shepard Wakes Up To Reality

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explanation for some of the scenes in Mass Effect 3, F/F, F/M, Only Canon Death, Post-Destroy Ending, Shepard Indoctrnated, Tali Indoctrinated, Two False Stops Along The Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Shepard Chooses to destroy all Synthetic Life.Or Does She?





	Shepard Wakes Up To Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with idea after watching this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vy7hablpAhg  
> Though some of the words the Youtuber uses is wrong, his Theory is pretty Good. 
> 
> Some relationships inspired by these stories:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3402938/chapters/7449731  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3298295/chapters/7201673  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3815092/chapters/8503414
> 
> Go check them out and see what kind of stories inspire my crazy mind. (Skip the sex and it's pretty good)

Shepard looked at the three options in front of her. She could try and control the Reapers, but was she really the woman for that? She was a career soldier, a hero, and the one who brought the galaxy together. But she has also done things that were not wholesome, things that made her a renegade. It would mean her will would be all and she couldn't live with that on her conscience. That left melding Organics and Synthetics, or destroying everything she had built up by destroying the synthetics. There was no choice really. She held up her gun and started walking to the shielded off area firing her gun several times. As she did, in her mind's eye, she saw her friends, Sam, and everything she had done go to hell as the machine activated.

It sent out it's crimson beam of energy to destroy the Reapers, the Geth, and damage anyone sythetic like herself. She knew doing this would mean her death, but she didn't care. Shepard just hoped that history would forgive her this folly. Once the shot fired, Shepard fell to the ground and waited for death to take her and end her story.

The End...

?

Shepard could hear something moving around her head. Something metallic. How could the Reapers be alive? They should be dead. All synthetics should be dead. Just like she should. The sudden awareness made her realize that she was in pain, and she took a sharp intake of breath. The metallic footsteps stopped for a second before hurrying over in her direction. She still had Bakara's crystal, but she couldn't grab it. She then heard a voice that she didn't recognize, but at the same time, it sounded familiar. "Doctor Hernandez," it itoned, "I have found a live body. I think it is Shepard-Commander."

There were more running footsteps towards her, but she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was. She heard a male hispanic voice say, "Madre de dios. She's alive! SHEPARD SURVIVED THE REAPER BLAST!" There was movement all around her as people picked her up and started to move her.  
This comment confused her. Of course she survived Harbringer's shot. She barely made it aboard the Citadel top open the arms. Then she had that talk with Space Kid before she made her choice. What was going on? That was when she passed out again.

***

Seventy-Two hours. That was how long it took the Doctors to fix her. They did have some help from Miranda Lawson. She had been given clearence by Admiral Hacket himself to be there, but to make some people feel safer, Jack, of Grissom Academy, had agreed to keep an eye on her. When Shepard was finally awake, she had caught a glimpse of Jack stealing a kiss from Miranda before she groaned letting them know she was awake.

The two women turned to see Shepard awake and moved over. Jack was the quicker of the two to speak. "Shepard! Should warn you. You look like shit."

Shepard chuckled then coughed as she did so. Miranda asked, "How do you feel, Commander?"

Shepard gave a coy smile as she said, "I feel like how Jack said I look." Jack let out a belly laughing, it looked like she hadn't had one in a long time. Shepard smiled then looked at Miranda. "Where am I?"

Miranda smiled and said, "A field Hospital in London. It took me, a few Salarians, some Asari and a couple humans to put you back together. I must say, it was easier than bringing you back from the dead."

Shepard smirked. "I bet. Can't believe I survived the fall back to Earth."

Jack and Miranda looked at her funny. Miranda pulled up a chair and sat on her right side. Shepard turned to look, but noticed there was a bandage covering her left eye. She didn't care as she turned her head. It hurt, but she had to look at Miranda. Miranda asked, "Shepard, what's the last thing you remember?"

Shepard looked at her funny then said, "The last thing I remember is having a conversation with the Catalyst before shooting down the barrier that kept the Crucible from working. Why?"

Miranda looked up at Jack. They had a silent conversation almost before Miranda turned back to Shepard. "What did that help accomplish?"

Shepard was starting to look worried as she said, "It destroyed all synthetics and shut down the synthetics inside someone who had them. Why? Miranda? Jack? What's going on?"

Miranda took in a deep breath and as she spoke let it out slowly. "Capek! Can you bring in some water for the Commander?"

A tan Geth unit with one white eye and four red eyes surrounding it walked in. He was carrying a cup of water and held it out to Shepard.

Shepard looked at him in surprise but took the water. She couldn't believe her eyes. A Geth Pyro that was still alive. She then noticed how smooth she moved to take the water. Her own synthetics should not have been able to help her move like that. She looked at Miranda and asked, "What the hell?"

Miranda asked, "Shepard, what happened before you were hit by the Reaper blast?"

Shepard looked from her, to Jack, to Capek and then back to Miranda. She took a deep breath and looked at her bandaged hands. She said, "I was running towards the teleport beam, Ash and Liara trailing right behind me. Harbinger shot at a truck which flew over me but Ash and Liara weren't so lucky. I watched Ash run and throw Liara out of the way, but both were hit by the resulting explosion. I ran towards them, Liara moving first and shying off help. I moved to Ash, grabbed her and headed for cover with both of them. I called Joker for pick up. We got there, Liara running up first and I gave her Ash, knowing she could keep her bond mate from doing anything stupid. I then headed off with the others, got shot at then shot. When I got back up, I heard no one made it and I tried again."

Miranda asked, "Do you remember your conversation with Ash just before leaving?"

Shepard nodded. "I had asked Liara to take her. She called out to me, but I told her she had to get out of there. She tried to argue but I told her not to. We both knew her family's history and I think she wanted to make up for her grandfather still even though she had proved herself enough to make Lieutenant Commander. I told her I wanted her to make it out alive, I knew someone had to and I had hoped it would be her and Liara. I yelled for them to go even though I knew Ash wanted to keep fighting."

Miranda had nodded during that part of the story. She then sighed and said, "Well at least the Reapers didn't mess with your mind too badly."

Shepard looked at her wide eyed. "What?!" she asked in surprise. She sat up a bit quickly, but then regretted it. She groaned in pain and layed back down.

Miranda sighed. "We had found evidence, while putting you back together again, that you had been indoctrinated by the Reapers."

Shepard looked up at her. "How is that possible?"

Jack sighed. "To be honest, Shepard, all of us on the suicide mission had been indoctrinated a little bit. When Miranda found the evenidence in you she scanned her head and mine. And you know how much I hate having anyone go in my head."

Shepard nodded and shook her head in disbelief. "How long?"

Miranda placed a hand on her arm and said playcatingly, "Don't get too upset..."

Shepard growled. "HOW! LONG?!"

Jack sighed. "Three years."

Shepard's eyes opened wide. She leaned back into her pillow and whispered, "Three years? How?"

Miranda sighed. "When you first talked with Sovereign on Virmire. He emitted a sound that tried to put you under his control. It affected you, Liara and Tali. Tali had showed some symptoms before the Crucible activated. You were lucky you didn't take her along."

Shepard looked at her hands and asked, "How did I free myself?"

Miranda said, "You fought them. With every fiber of your being, you fought them."

Shepard closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "The Star Child. He told me to make a choice and I did. I chose to destroy the Reaper Control over me even though I thought I was destroying all synthetics.

Miranda nodded. "Could be. Tali said she had a similar reaction and took similar actions."

Shepard looked at her. "What about Liara?"

Miranda sighed. She looked down unable to speak.

Jack groaned. "We haven't heard anything from them in three days. We don't know where they are. I'm sorry."

Shepard nodded and closed her eyes. A few tears fell from her cheeks as Capek had left. Miranda gently squeezed Shepard's hand before she took Jack's and walked out. Sam was gone as was Ash, Liara, Chakwas, Joker, Westmoreland, Campbell, Daniels, Adams, Donnelly... so many she knew and couldn't even think of their names. It hurt her to feel that way, but they were gone. All of them. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her again letting out a small sob as she did so.

***

It had been a little over a week since the end of the war. Tali had come to visit Shepard with help from Garrus. She was happy the two of them had found each other, but she was morose. No word, good or bad, from the Normandy. Jack and her students were working with other Biotics to help try and get London back in order. Even Wrex and Victus came to visit her while Salarians repaired the relays.

She had time to catch up with Jacob, Zaeed, James, Steve, Javik, Grunt, Samara, anyone she could just to keep in the loop. She had been in a state of despair and the only way she could get out of it was to move, even though her wounds made it difficult. They were healing nicely thanks to Miranda, but that couldn't heal her heart. She didn't even know if Anderson made it. She had heard rumors he did, but no one was sure.

Hackett had kept her up to date as much he could, but there was nothing from the Normandy. She would walk around in a daze. Some would say hello and hail her as a hero, but that meant nothing without Sam or the others.

One day, she walked towards one of the Geth regeneration units. They had been set up so the Geth could get power to keep moving. Similar to what they used to recharge their weapons and keep their Mass Effect fields moving. She noticed among them was EDI. The only thing she could notice was that EDI was not working. She found it odd that out of all the synthetics still alive, EDI wasn't one of them.

Shepard decided to slowly walk in, walking past a few Geth who acknowledged her presence. She moved up and looked at EDI's blank face. The holographic covering over her eyes was not lit up. The last time this had happened, her Clone had taken control of the Normandy. The only difference was, EDI was easily able to transfer her personality and enough of herself to her platform.

'Sexy Robot Platform', Joker would say. She started to tear up again thinking of Joker and the others. She looked up at EDI again trying to hold back her tears. EDI had become like a daughter to her. She wanted to learn so much about humanity from her though she couldn't understand why. She raised one bandaged hand up to EDI's metallic cheek and gently stroked it. This was all she had of her Sam. The robot with the sexy voice, but she no longer had it. Shepard sighed as she resigned herself to her fate. First Kaiden died, then Kelly left her, and now... Sam was gone. She knew now... she would die alone.

The End

...?

After a few seconds, the hologram appeared over her eyes. Shepard took a step back seeing EDI open her eyes and lift her head. She looked around, but Shepard didn't want to get her hopes up. She asked questioningly, "EDI?"

EDI stopped looking around then looked down at her. She smiled and said, "Hello Shepard. One moment please."

Shepard couldn't take her eyes away from EDI. She held her breath as her tears flowed. She couldn't move or speak. According to Garrus, this was the first time EDI had moved since the end of the war.

EDI looked back and said, "The Normandy will be landing in a couple minutes."

Shepard lost it then. She fell to her knees holding herself and crying. She couldn't believe it. The Normandy was safe. Could it be her crew was alive? Could Sam be alive?"

EDI smoothly fell to her knees. "Easy, Commander. Do not hyperventilate. I do not think Specialist Traynor would be too happy if her girlfriend was not there to greet her."

Shepard looked up again into EDI's steel eyes. Sam was alive. She reached out and impulsively hugged the synthetic woman. She whispered between sobs, "Thank you."

EDI wrapped her arms around Shepard gently and said quietly, "You're welcome." She then helped Shepard up and helped her out to the old landing strip.

***

They had made their way outside as the Normandy soon landed. EDI helped a hobbling Shepard along to the landing strip while others rushed out to see the return of the heroes.

Shepard held EDI close as the gangplank lowered. The first one to step off was Admiral David Anderson in all his glory. The crowd cheered loud as Shepard received a brief flash in her mind. While talking to the Star Child, she had had a brief flash of Anderson walking towards the same tower she did and firing his gun. The next was an image of The Illusive Man trying to gain control of the Reapers. Could it have been that Anderson had accomplished the goal she had intended while The Illusive Man was trying to control them? Anderson seemed banged up, but none the worse for wear.

The next people she saw walking down the gangplank were Ash and Liara. Ash stumbled while Liara looked a bit worse for wear. But they were alive.

The next person to walk down the gangplank made Shepard's heart stop. Sam came down and called out, "WE HAVE SUPPLIES!" If the crowd hadn't been cheering before, they were now.

EDI smiled gently and helped Shepard over to Sam. Sam saw them coming over and ran up to Shepard. Shepard let go of EDI and placed her hands on Sam's face. She said, "You're alive."

Sam nodded with a smile. "So are you, I see."

Shepard wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed her deeply. Everything was right with the universe again. Sam was safe and in her arms and Shepard couldn't be happier. This was one hell of a story to tell her children.

***

Two years later, Shepard, her team, and her crew walked into the Council Chambers. Thanks to efforts from every race, the Citadel had been rebuilt along with Earth and Palaven. Thessia and Rannoch were next to be finished. The people in there thundered with applause seeing the hero of the universe and her friends. Wrex and Grunt stood by her side as did the others from the Suicide Mission. Chakwas, Allers, and Adams stood there with smiles on their faces. Kenneth held Gabby's hand surprised to be here with them considered as heroes. Bethany Westmoreland limped along on her new leg being helped by her fiancée Sarah Campbell. Some were surprised to see some blonde woman named Felicia Hannigan dressed in civilian clothes with them, but Shepard had insisted.

Shepard took the foremost position looking across the way at the Councilors. Valern, Tevos and a Turian other than Sparatus, who was killed in the initial Citadel attack by the Reapers, named Quentius stood in the center. Standing to Quentius's right was David Anderson, once again elected Human Councilor. To Valern's left was Urdnot Bakara, the first Krogan Councilor. Standing next to her was a Geth Prime who named himself Murphy.

Tevos held up her hands and everyone quieted down. She spoke and said, "Commander Shepard. You have not only saved Earth, but the entire Galaxy. There is no honor or reward we could give you to say thank you for all you have done."

Shepard smiled. "Seeing how the Council looks now, I would have to say that that is reward enough. I am glad to see all the work I did uniting this Galaxy did not end with the Reapers destruction."

Quentius spoke up, "There are still details to iron out, but we'll get them done. We need to keep this galaxy united."

Valern added, "With that being said, we did feel we needed to find a way to show the galaxy we were united. A good will ambassador if you will."

Anderson smiled as he held his hand up. "That is all of you Shepard. You, your team, and your crew came together. Especially from different backgrounds. We can think of no one else better."

Shepard honestly looked touched. "I'm honored. But are you sure I am the right one for the job. I had planned on retiring." She reached back and took Sam's hand as she said that pulling her close.

Bakara nodded. "We understand that, Shepard. But no one before you has ever accomplished the same feats you did."

Murphy added, "You brought an end to the genophage. You brought peace to the Geth and Quarians. You have accepted many when no one else would. You are unique Shepard-Commander."

Anderson smiled again as he finished what the council was trying to say. "With that in mind, the Alliance will be promoting you to full Captain. And the Council Races have come together to build you a new ship, the Normandy SR-3. EDI's core has already been installed. All she needs is her Captain and her crew. On behalf of the Alliance and the Citadel, we hope you are willing to accept the challenges now presented to you."

Shepard smiled. As Anderson was talking, outside the window near the Council floated the new Normandy vessel. She turned to her friends and asked, "Well? Want to join me on one more ride?"

The all looked at each other and to a man said, "AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!"

Shepard turned back and saluted. "Then we're in."

The Councilors all smiled and nodded. Bakara smiled and said, "Good Luck out there, Captain Shepard, Council SpecTRe."

Shepard smiled and turned from the Council.

***

On board the Normandy, Shepard smiled looking at her team, her friends. She laughed to herself.

Wrex said, "You know, as much as I want to be here with you, Shepard, I do have Tuchunka to run. We were able to get some of our old territories back. Not all, but some. And that is enough to help us expand."

Shepard smiled and nodded. "Take care of yourself out there, Wrex."

Wrex chuckled and said, "Yeah yeah. But I will say this. I know I am leaving you in the best of hands. Isn't that right, Urdnot Grunt?"

Grunt smiled and nodded. "Arlack Company is ready to serve."

Wrex laughed. "Good boy." He then lumbered off.

Jack smiled. "Hope you don't mind me bringing some of my kids along, Shepard?"

Shepard chuckled. "Not at all. I would think Lieutenant Jack would need her team to help support the Normandy."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Oh and do you allow pets on board?"

Shepard laughed openly. "Yes, Eezo is welcome as well."

Jack smiled wider. "Good. He became a bit of a mascot to the team."

Miranda shook her head but smiled. "As long as he doesn't try to bite me in our room, I should be fine with it too."

Jack looked at her funny. "You're letting me stay in your room?"

Miranda looked a bit affronted. "And why not? You are my girlfriend after all."

Jack smiled. "Cheerleader, that is the best news I've heard all day."

Jacob rolled his eyes with a smile. "And I was worried about bringing Brynn along for the ride."

Garrus's mandibles flexed a bit as he said, "We should be getting our Salarian, Drell and Geth representatives soon."

Shepard nodded. "I put in for two of them. Padok Wiks and Kolyat."

Tali smiled. "They accepted?"

Shepard nodded. "I know Thane would be proud of Kolyat for doing so."

The others nodded.

Samara said, "I am afraid that I too must take my leave, Shepard. I must be with Felare. It was a promise I made to her and myself."

Shepard smiled and walked over holding out her hand. "I understand."

The Asari took her hand and nodded with a smile before leaving.

Ash watched her go then turned to look at Liara. Liara said, "My room is big enough for two and has enough computers to keep m busy."

Ash smiled and kissed Liara on the mouth.

Shepard turned and moved to Felicia. "Well, Kelly? Think you can handle being on this ship?"

Felicia nodded. "Of course. This is a new ship. Not the same as the old one. And I'm glad you found someone to care about and who cares about you."

Shepard looked to Sam and smiled. Sam blushed a bit and went over to the Comms console.

Shepard moved to the Galaxy Map, Garrus and Tali moving up to stand behind her. Miranda smiled and said, "I must say, I think I look better in Alliance Blues than I ever did in white."

Jack walked up and wrapped her arms around her. "You bet, Miss Executive Commander Cheerleader."

Shepard chuckled as the others moved up around her in the CIC. Even Javik looked ready for their new mission.

Joker said over the comm, "Commander, your newest recruits have come aboard."

Shepard looked a bit affronted. "It's Captain, now Joker."

Joker had a smile in his voice and said, "I know it is. But you are still the Commander of the Galaxy, Shepard."

Shepard shook her head with a smile. "Take us out Joker."

Joker replied happily, "Yes ma'am."

The Normandy SR-3 pulled out of the Citadel and hit the Mass Relay heading off to it's next adventure. She had a Captain and a crew. This was the beginning of something new.

The End.

For Real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting past the two false stops. This was fun to write and I felt like adding in the Campy Batman movie ending to see who would get it and enjoy. Please Comment, help me edit it if you think I made a mistake and ask questions I can add later.


End file.
